


Post It

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Inktober, Wallpaper, prompt, sticky notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "Do you like the redecoration?" He asked as he stood next to her, admiring his work. "The colors really compliment each other."





	Post It

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober ILY Edition Day 11: Wallpaper

Shin-Ae dropped her bag unceremoniously onto the floor in disbelief.

 

Her jaw hung open at the sight that beheld her.

 

There standing on the bed, her boyfriend was putting the finishing touches on what she could only hope wasn't what she thought it was.

 

Maroon orbs darted across the room and resisted the urge to palm her face.

 

"Yeong-Gi. What is this?" She gestured to the walls when he turned around.

 

"Welcome home!" The redhead greeted as he hopped off of the bed.

 

"Do you like the redecoration?" He asked as he stood next to her, admiring his work. "The colors really compliment each other."

 

"I gave you specific instructions." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

"Well yea but the store didn't have any. And being the good boyfriend that I am I couldn't bear to see you having bare walls. So I set out on a journey, searching far and wide on my quest to find the finest wallpaper money can buy."

 

He crossed his arms.

 

"I was making my way down a street when something caught my eye in a store window."

 

"Let me guess...the post it notes?" She muttered.

 

"Correct. I then had an epiphany. Why should you have plain old wallpaper when you could get creative with your decor? So I bought as many sticky notes as I could and set out to bring life to your walls."

 

The brunette walked over to one of the four walls and flicked at one of the colorful papers.

 

"How long did it take you to do this?" She quizzed as she observed the patterns of colors that repeated themselves along the expanse of the surfaces.

 

"Almost four hours. I used a few hundred thousand of those..with leftovers." He commented proudly.

 

"You are ridiculous." She shook her head.

 

"And another plus besides having a colorful bedroom is that you won't forget anything. All you have to do is jot down whatever you're thinking on one of those babies and you're set." He smiled.

 

She nodded thoughtfully. "And what happens if they lose their stickiness and make a mess all over the floor? I most certainly won't be cleaning it up." She gazed at him.

 

"You don't like it?" He tilted his head.

 

"It looks nice but it'll be a pain to get rid of." She explained.

 

"We'll cross that bridge once we get there."

 

"No. You'll cross that bridge when you get there. Sorry to burst your bubble but you have to take it down and get proper wallpaper."

 

"But...the colours and all of my hard work will be ruined." He whined.

 

"Should have thought of that before you did it." She mumbled before walking out of the room to prepare dinner.

 

Yeong-Gi sighed.

 

"Guess I have to go on another quest tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
